


[Podfic] but did you really think i'd shut an open door?

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [30]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (But I Saw The Other Fics This Fandom Has And Mine Is Really Fucking Tame), (but I am but a humble gay so what can I do. turns out I can't resist Fuckhands McMike), (y'know I really tried to dislike Michael), Here Have An Actual Serious Tag: There’s Some Blood And Vague Mentions Of Violence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Twisting Reality As A Flirting Technique, also featuring a writing style that gets increasingly messier with the word count, bloopers, but it's ok because it fits the Spiral's Aesthetic™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "but did you really think i'd shut an open door" by possessedradios (orphan_account).Jon doesn’t know what he should call the whole thing between Michael and himself — he only knows that it makes no sense at all. But then again, that seems to be par for the course.
Relationships: Michael/Jonathan Sims
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] but did you really think i'd shut an open door?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but did you really think i'd shut an open door?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794109) by [possessedradios (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/possessedradios). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/butdidyoureallythinkidshutanopendoor/but%20did%20you%20really%20think%20i%27d%20shut%20an%20open%20door.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/butdidyoureallythinkidshutanopendoor/but%20did%20you%20really%20think%20i%27d%20shut%20an%20open%20door.mp3) | 34 MB | 0:49:31  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/butdidyoureallythinkidshutanopendoor/but%20did%20you%20really%20think%20i%27d%20shut%20an%20open%20door.m4b)  
  
| 35 MB | 0:49:31


End file.
